


Not Fair...

by nightinpinkunderwear (knightinpinkunderwear)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/nightinpinkunderwear
Summary: I drew Edward's death scene from Angryangryowl's "You and I Both Know.."





	Not Fair...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angryangryowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and I Both Know..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147240) by [Angryangryowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl). 



> "Which is how Ed falls ‘accidentally’ down the stone steps of the rose garden. Bleeds quietly to death amongst the flowers, a grizzly head injury splitting his peaceful face.
> 
> It wasn’t fair." - Angryangryowl, in their fic: You and I Both Know..

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that fic and I had to!


End file.
